


Snowball Fight

by okikamui



Category: Gintama
Genre: Banter, M/M, Rivalry, Snowball Fight, kamui likes to annoy sougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okikamui/pseuds/okikamui
Summary: One battle against a certain samurai in particular would not leave his mind.Okita Sougo, Shinsengumi’s 1st division Captain, was the samurai that plagued Kamui’s thoughts.Kamui is stuck in Edo, left alone to entertain himself when he gets a brilliant idea. To go annoy Sougo who wanted to just relax on his day off. He starts a snowball fight with him, in order to test who the strongest between the two really is.
Relationships: Kamui & Okita Sougo, Kamui/Okita Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Snowball Fight

Wintertime in Edo came with it’s fair share of snow and activities. While some participated in snowman building contests, some grabbed hot chocolate with their loved ones, others stayed indoors to keep warm, while a certain trio decided to build strangely shaped cannons.

Kamui always thought of snow as a blank canvas–a blank canvas which looks best colored with the deep crimson of bloodshed. Snow was most beautiful when littered with blood splatters, in his opinion. But right now the snow was pure _white_ and it just begged for him to disturb it using his own fists. That was a fun idea, sadly there was no one suitable for him to kill however.

Kamui had a tendency to get bored easily. Naturally, being the yato that he is, his favorite pastime was to engage in combat–one that leaves you unsure if you’ll make it out alive.

Today however, was a different type of day. There was no threat, no enemy for him to take arms against in Edo. He craved so strongly to spill some blood within the blank canvas of nature, however there just wasn’t anything to do. Nobody to fight, nobody to even _annoy_.

Abuto had ditched him in Edo, leaving Kamui to his own devices to pass time while he took care of some boring diplomatic matters. The reasoning behind leaving the very captain of the 7th division, was that his presence would have definitely led to a fight breaking out. Kamui didn’t care though, those things weren’t fun anyway and he hated sitting still while the higher ups argued over politics. Naturally Abuto would ditch him during a meeting to discuss finances within the Harusame.

Or maybe Abuto was doing him a favor. Afterall, nobody knew him better than Abuto, who had become his guardian–not by his own choice. Being as keen as he was, he had probably noticed Kamui’s newfound fascination with a certain battle hungry sadist from the land of the samurai, and gave him an opportunity to spend time annoying someone else for a change. Kamui always had an interest in samurai. Specifically, he wanted to know what it took to break a samurai. He wanted to test the limits of those idealistic samurai and reduce them to a broken version of their former selves.

One battle against a certain samurai in particular would not leave his mind.

Okita Sougo, Shinsengumi’s 1st division Captain, was the samurai that plagued Kamui’s thoughts. Their previous battle to the death had been interrupted by an explosion, since they went too far and destroyed the ship. Their battle was one that probably brought him closer to death than most, but he didn’t care. 

Kamui had never felt so alive as he did when they clashed.

He wanted more. He wanted to see just how much they could push it–how far they could take it, how long until one of them would die. He’d been to earth using various excuses, all with the motive to fight Sougo. For once, he felt as though someone matched him in fighting, he felt _challenged_. He would never admit that to anybody though.

Okita Sougo was what Kamui had been looking for his whole life. He could tell Sougo wasn’t fighting for the same reason as any other samurai. Gintoki fought to protect those close to him. Takasugi fought to bring down the country. The rest of Shinsengumi fought for their duty to protect Edo, but Sougo did not fight for any of those reasons. 

Sougo fought to _kill_. He was the same as Kamui, they both only felt _alive_ in the battlefield. He knew Sougo craved the adrenaline rush of violence in a way no one else did. Sougo would be the only person befitting of being called Kamui’s rival–the only person he’d ever even consider close to him in combat. The two fought not just to measure their strength, but to get stronger _together_. Kamui not only wanted to get stronger, he wanted Sougo to _keep up_. He would never admit it, but he would actually feel disappointed if one of their battles ended with him being victorious. 

If Sougo’s thirst for blood was not quenched no matter how many villains he cut down, Kamui’s thirst for blood would not be quenched no matter how many villainous acts he committed. The two were fighting for opposite reasons, yet were the same at their cores.

A snowball flew directly onto Kamui’s face, leaving a cold sting all over. The snow was soft but compact, yet Kamui frowned as he was not expecting the sudden attack. He was debating if he should end the life of whoever dared to throw it at him, until he saw two kids, one older and one younger having a battle using snowballs in the park. He observed them for a bit, taking note of the way they were turning the soft snow into compact spheres to throw. The older woman sitting on the bench noticed him and apologized for her sons’ snowball fight, causing Kamui to relax. He had a personal belief to not kill women and children unless necessary.

Snowball fight huh? Kamui wasn’t sure how much a snowball fight would hurt considering snow is soft, but he was still intrigued. Maybe he would have a snowball fight with Sougo to see who’s superior. It didn’t matter that the weapons of choice weren't lethal–all Kamui wanted was to compete against Sougo.

He made his way to the Shinsengumi headquarters, where he was well known by now. All the members he passed would stare at him, then quickly look away in fear when he looked back. He didn’t care about any of them though, he was only there for one person.

Kamui could hear comments from Shinsengumi members, but he was only half listening. He was more focused on looking for the familiar chestnut colored hair.

“Not this guy again, last time the damages between him and Okita took two weeks to fix.” One whispered as he walked past.

“Don’t get in his way, newbie. Last time we had a new recruit try and stop him when he strolled in here, that guy put him in the hospital for a month after one punch.” 

“Isn’t it Okita’s day off anyway? Why’s he here today?”

This caught Kamui’s attention. If Sougo wasn’t at the Shinsengumi headquarters he had no point in being there. 

“Where is he?” Kamui asked, flashing his signature smile at the unfortunate Shinsengumi that had said that. The man jumped a bit, fumbling over his words after being suddenly addressed by the yato.

“P-Probably at his quarters” the recruit stuttered out, closing his eyes to brace for impact.

“Thank you~” Kamui flashed another grin, which put the man even more on edge than a punch would have. 

Kamui quickly made his way towards the private quarters within the compound. He knew which door belonged to Sougo, as they had an arm wrestle in his room recently. He knew there was no lock, and that he could just slide it open and start bothering Sougo. He was probably resting too, it was the perfect time to ruin his plans.

Suddenly Kamui was struck with an idea. If Sougo wanted to spend so much time inside, he could make that happen. By dumping a pile of snow in front of his door. 

He quickly shook his head after realizing this meant he would probably not be able to see Sougo, which would mean that he couldn’t fight him until they got the snow cleared off. If that were to happen, he would be even more bored. 

Kamui grabbed a small clump of snow and made it into a snowball, the same way he’d seen those kids at the park do. 

He tossed one at the sliding door, then another, and another. Kamui kept assaulting the door with his snowballs, so engrossed in his task he didn’t hear the door sliding open. He continued his attack on the door, not realizing that he had hit Sougo square in the face with the snowball. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Sougo stepped outside, clearly annoyed. 

“Having a snowball fight.” Kamui said as if it were obvious. 

“You know those involve two people, not one person and a door right? Or are you so bad you can’t go against a real person?” Sougo taunted, crossing his arms and adopting a smug look on his face.

“Hmmm, I don’t see any people here for me to fight with though. Only an ugly pig. Could you please show me where I can find some people?” Kamui bit back, throwing a snowball at Sougo.

Sougo was fast, with his years in the Shinsengumi perfecting his skills of dodging. He grabbed a handful of snow and quickly launched it at his rival.

“I thought a boar like you would feel at home with pigs.” Sougo retorted, smiling as a snowball hit Kamui’s back.

“Who would ever feel at home with you?” 

Kamui had to get back at him now, he’d been hit. He wouldn’t let Sougo secure the victory that easily. He used all of his strength to create a massive snowball and launched it towards the tree that Sougo had taken shelter behind. Sougo brushed off the snow that was especially visible on his dark uniform.

“Maybe the one who keeps following me around and bothering me.”

Sougo was a bit out of breath, fights with Kamui always left him breathless. He started shooting the snowballs at Kamui using his bazooka, trying his best to keep up with Kamui’s speed.

“Don’t flatter yourself, you’re the one who keeps talking to me. I was minding my business and just attacking the door.” Kamui scoffed, as he dodged the snowballs whizzing dangerously past his head with ease, firing more oversized snowballs as he dodged.

“I just want to kill you, you know. Killing a big shot criminal like you is a dream for a country samurai like me,” Sougo used his sword to deflect the large projectiles being hurled at him, as he started sweating from exhaustion, despite the cold weather.

“I’m in your dreams now? Sorry, you’re not in mine though.” Kamui smirked, attempting to hide the fact that he was sweating now too. “Besides, I’ll be the one to kill you first.” 

The two, out of breath, stopped their assault at the same time. Kamui quickly grabbed one last snowball and launched it at Sougo, who retaliated with one of his own. They both hit the other right on the chest.

“Looks like that one was a tie.” Sougo smiled, satisfied with the battle.

“I can still fight and win, but I don’t feel like wasting my energy on you anymore~ I’m hungry.” Kamui groaned as Sougo rolled his eyes.

“Go eat then, idiot.” he said, disinterestedly. 

“No, you need to pay me back first. Last time I paid for you because you forgot your wallet and the shop owner thought we were friends. Besides, pirates never forget favors.” he gave one of his signature smiles at Sougo, who let out an exasperated sigh.

“Was this all an excuse for you to freeload off me? I’ve seen your appetite, I can’t afford all that.” Sougo felt his pockets to make sure he had his wallet on him, which he did.

“Just one meal then, or I’ll steal your wallet and deduct interest.” Kamui eyed Sougo’s pockets, realizing the other did have his wallet this time.

“Fine. Just one meal, but if you order more you’re on your own.” He gave in, knowing the pirate would find some way to freeload off him anyway, as he always did.

With that, the two made their way, Sougo walking with his hands in his pocket and Kamui swinging his umbrella around.

“Are those two friends?” Yamazaki asked Hijikata, seeing the two leaving together. 

Hijikata lit up another cigarette.

“Thank god they’re not. If those two were friends, hell would freeze over.” he muttered. 

“Although, I think their rivalry is worse. Look at the huge pile of snow they left behind,” Kondo chimed in, pointing to the two identical sized piles by the private quarters. 

“We really don’t get paid enough for this.” Hijikata exhaled, he would just have to get the recruit that told Kamui where Sougo was to clean up the mess left behind by those two.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii I'm a little shy but I hope you guys enjoyed this! This one goes out to the like 2 okimui fans I see on twitter, you guys are doing gods work!! Sorry the title isn't the most creative I was blanking on a good one.
> 
> I’d like to think this probably happened within the two year timeskip. The two continued having a rivalry and go out to eat together after fighting from time to time. kamui probably just invited himself and tagged along one day and sougo just started letting him. 
> 
> I've been talking ab okimui with a friend a lot recently and I just had to write them. I haven't written a fic in hmm I think 6 years but I tried rly hard on this so I hope you guys enjoyed it!! I hope more people start liking okikamui/okimui/kamusougo whatever bc they're so good!! I could talk ab them for ages, especially how good they would be for each other's growth as a person but just thank you for reading this!!


End file.
